<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Belong With Me by Osaka_Prince_Yuta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813180">You Belong With Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta'>Osaka_Prince_Yuta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Everyone loves jungwoo, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Song: You Belong With Me (Taylor Swift), TaeWoo, Taeil is obssessed, Winwin gets a boyfriend, jungwoo is sad, jungwoo is whipped, taeil is whipped, with winwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:00:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osaka_Prince_Yuta/pseuds/Osaka_Prince_Yuta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The problem was simple. Jungwoo had a crush. A large crush. On one of the densest, most unattainable people in the world. Moon Taeil. Taeil also had a crush, again on someone completely unattainable that would never see him in the same light, Dong Sicheng. Sicheng just wanted to be left alone, something Taeil just didn’t seem to understand.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil, Kim Jungwoo &amp; Moon Taeil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT One Shots [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565092</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Belong With Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As is a lot of my works, this was posted on Amino first. Secondly, yes, this story is VERY LOSELY based off of the Taylor Swift song, "You Belong With Me." Taylor Swift is not mentioned, nor is the song itself. It is a very minor reference and is simply used for the title of this fic. </p><p>Also note, this is not my best work. This was written under a lot of stress and is one of my fics that had a deadline.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeil’s shoulders slumped as he ended the call on his phone. Jungwoo’s heart dropped as the male moped into the kitchen, where he knew Taeil would return with a glass of red wine he’d then take to his room. It was always like this. </p><p>It was self-destructive, but there wasn’t much that could be done, even as Jungwoo ached for the male. Taeil just had to learn on his own what was good for him and how to move on from the crush he’d harbored for a certain Chinese member for about as long as NCT existed. </p><p>“Another Tuesday night,” Johnny grumbled from his spot on the couch beside Jungwoo. </p><p>Jungwoo looked down at his hands. His heart hurt for the eldest member, but a small portion of him believed the singer deserved it after everything he’d put Jungwoo through over the years, even if Taeil never knew how much he was hurting the younger. </p><p>“Another call with Sicheng?” Yuta asked, entering the living room from the hallway. </p><p>Johnny nodded. </p><p>“When is he going to accept that Sicheng never harbored the same feelings? He’s acting like Sicheng loved him back and then shattered his heart! I understand that he’s heartbroken, but this badly?” Yuta asked exasperatedly. </p><p>Jungwoo just shrugged as Yuta sat on the couch and wrapped an arm around Jungwoo’s shoulders. </p><p>“To be fair, it was kind of a shock for us all. I’m surprised you’re not moping,” Johnny responded. </p><p>“I got over my crush on Sicheng when he told me he wasn’t comfortable with all of the affection! I love Yongie now, I’m not going to be broken hearted because the boy I <em> knew </em> never had the same feelings for me finally meets a nice guy!” Yuta responded loudly. </p><p>“But Taeil just never understood that Sicheng wasn’t going to fall for him. He’s been persistent all these years and now he is realizing it won’t pay off.”</p><p>Jungwoo rested his head on Yuta’s shoulder, the elder bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his hair. </p><p>“Love isn’t supposed to be that hard though. And if he wasn’t a dense shithead, he would have realized there’s someone who’s loved him the entire time he loved someone else!” Yuta growled back. </p><p>“Doesn’t that make me just as pathetic as you’re saying he is? Because I’ve loved him for as long as he’s loved Sicheng?” Jungwoo piped up, eyes staring widely at Yuta. </p><p>The Japanese male shook his head so wildly his silvery mane flopped about wildly, making Jungwoo smile slightly. </p><p>“No because you’ve loved him from afar. You’ve never tried to force your affection onto him like he did with Sicheng.”</p><p>Jungwoo sighed. Still though, he’d been pining after Taeil for so long. Maybe it was time even he moved on as his one sided love was harbored for almost as long as Taeil's.He’d been so infatuated with the eldest for as long as he could remember when Taeil never did anything but hurt him when he didn’t even know he was hurting someone. </p><p>“One day, he’ll realize that he belongs with you,” Johnny spoke, seeming to read Jungwoo’s facial expression. </p><p>“But when he does, it may be too late,” Jungwoo mumbled in response. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Two Years Earlier (2018) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Arms wrapped tightly around shoulders from behind, pulling a lanky body to a chest, the body squirmed and struggled to get away, fighting the holder with everything he had.</p><p>What Jungwoo witnessed from across the room wrung his heart with agony.</p><p>Moon Taeil, an overly insistent moron, completely convinced that if he hugged Sicheng enough, the Chinese male would eventually give in and love him back. </p><p>There really was no hope there. Everyone could see that, even Yuta who had backed off from smothering Sicheng in hopes to preserve his friendship with the male because Sicheng just wasn’t into it. Into either of them. Somehow though, Taeil had missed that memo, or he just didn’t care, even as Sicheng pushed him away and ran when Taeil got too close. </p><p>Jungwoo sighed as Taeil was pushed away and still went in for more, clearly beginning to annoy the object of his affection, but he seemed too blinded by love to see that Sicheng just didn’t want to be cuddled like Taeil wanted. </p><p>Jungwoo did. </p><p>He’d give just about anything to have someone cling onto him the way Taeil clings to Sicheng. Taeyong did. But it wasn’t Taeyong’s arms around him that he wanted. </p><p>Jungwoo was perfect for Taeil and everyone knew it. Despite Taeil’s advances to the Chinese member, the others were always bringing up Jungwoo’s name. Telling the eldest member to move his advances onto the newly added member U. Sometimes, Taeil would comply and in those moments, with Taeil’s arms wrapped securely around Jungwoo’s waist, Jungwoo’s head resting against the male's chest, Jungwoo believed that Taeil would realize just how much Jungwoo loved him and maybe, just maybe, the eldest would fall for Jungwoo too. </p><p>But that never happened. </p><p>Brief moments lasted until Sicheng was available again and then Taeil would be running after him, like an overly excited dog, eager to see the new houseguests, who wasn’t into dogs. </p><p>This was one of those times. </p><p>Taeil had been snuggled against Jungwoo for the better part of an hour, and Jungwoo was just beginning to believe that maybe Taeil was finally understanding that they would make a wonderful couple, when Sicheng walked out of Yukhei’s room for water and Taeil was out of Jungwoo’s arms faster than the male could process what was happening. </p><p>Taeyong passed Jungwoo a sympathetic look, one that Jungwoo appreciated, but did nothing to ease the sting in his chest when he watched Taeil wrap himself around Sicheng, who tried squirming free. </p><p>“One day, he’ll realize he belongs with you,” Taeyong spoke, placing a comforting hand on Jungwoo’s knee. </p><p>Jungwoo gave him a weak smile and let his eyes travel back to Taeil. Despite the ache in his heart, he just couldn’t pull himself away from the sight because he knew Taeil was hurting too. Taeil likely felt that same painful sting whenever Sicheng pushed him away, and Jungwoo couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the eldest who just kept thrusting his heart at Sicheng and having it returned because Sicheng didn’t want to take the heart being given so willingly. If Taeil would entrust Jungwoo with his heart. Jungwoo would happily care for it for every second of every day. </p><p>“Why can’t he see that I’m the one who understands him?” Jungwoo muttered, finally drawing his eyes away from Taeil. </p><p>“Because he’s a dense idiot,” Jaehyun responded, wrapping an arm around Jungwoo’s frame and tugging him closer. </p><p>Jungwoo sighed and relaxed against the older's side. At least someone wanted to snuggle him, even if it wasn’t the one he wanted. </p><p>“Give him some time. He’s probably just acting this way because he knows after this group-wide comeback, Sicheng will be in another dorm,” Doyoung offered, coming to sit on the other side of Jungwoo to rub his back. </p><p>“He’s given him so much time already though! Taeil just doesn’t get it,” Ten added from his spot on the couch, legs thrown over Johnny’s lap. </p><p>Jungwoo sighed. Taeil had been after Sicheng for years, many of which he fought with Yuta over Sicheng. Now, with NCT 2018 comeback just days from being released and the pending matter of Jungwoo taking Sicheng's place in 127, Taeil had become extra clingy to the Chinese male which hurt Jungwoo more. Perhaps though, this was the last stage before Taeil would finally move on and realize that Jungwoo had always been there for him, even when Taeil was heartbroken over the Sicheng, who just wanted to be left alone. </p><p>~</p><p>Jungwoo thought his heart hurt the night before, watching Taeil run off to attack Sicheng in a neverending bought of obsessed cuddles, but it wasn’t even anywhere close to how much Jungwoo had to bite his own lip to keep tears from trailing down his cheeks as Taeil blabbered on and on in the seat beside him. </p><p>The group had a bit of a drive that day for some schedule further out than a few blocks into the city. As such, the group of 18 were forced to split themselves between three cars in which no one cared what car anyone sat in. Taeil had clambored in after Jungwoo and ever since had been spilling his heart about his love for Sicheng and the pain that came with loving someone who didn’t love him back. Each word sent a deeper stab into Jungwoo’s heart. Jabs that Taeil would never know he was torturing the male with. </p><p>“I just wish he’d notice me!” Taeil whined. </p><p>
  <em> ‘I know the feeling,’ Jungwoo thought bitterly as Taeil rambled on.  </em>
</p><p>“He just pushes me away! Why won’t he realize that I just want to hold him and love him forever!” </p><p>“Maybe because he just doesn’t feel the same way,” Jungwoo offered, hoping the conversation would end. </p><p>“But I love him. I honestly think I do! I feel so strongly! I just want to hold him all the time. But he won’t let me!” Taeil complained. </p><p>
  <em> ‘How do you think I feel?’  </em>
</p><p>As Taeil kept talking, Jungwoo could feel the tears pricking to his eyes. Why couldn’t Taeil see this was hurting him. Or maybe he could and this was just his way of making Jungwoo suffer even more. </p><p>Jungwoo knew better than that. Taeil would never intentionally hurt Jungwoo, but still, somewhere in the back of his mind, he thought maybe Taeil would. </p><p>“Maybe you should leave Woo alone hyung. He looks tired,” Mark piped up from the backseat. </p><p>“Oh Woo! I’m sorry!” Taeil apologized, turning away to let Jungwoo “rest.”</p><p>Jungwoo rested his head on the side of the window and closed his eyes, letting a tear fall down his cheeks before finding his composure and pulling himself together. Heaven was missing an angel and his name was Mark Lee. Jungwoo made a mental note to buy the young rapper a meal later. </p><p>~</p><p>The schedule went on without a hitch and Jungwoo put the distance between Venus and Mars between himself and Taeil, even going as far as to make sure he couldn’t be put in the same car as Taeil or Sicheng so he wouldn’t have to listen to anything between them. </p><p>Taeil being in a constant state of unrest hurt Jungwoo. The fact that Taeil didn’t even seem to realize how perfect Jungwoo would be for him. How perfect they would be together. If only Taeil would open his eyes and see how great they could be. </p><p>Once they were home, Taeil was, again, all over Sicheng, snuggling up to him even as the Chinese male pushed him away. What was so special about Sicheng that, even when Jungwoo was right there, willing to give Taeil all the cuddles and live in the world, even when Sicheng rejected him, Taeil still pined for the him?</p><p>He plopped down on the couch as Sicheng pushed Taeil away for the third time in a few minutes. </p><p>“Why does he keep going back?” Jungwoo mumbled as he rested against Yuta’s shoulder. </p><p>“Maybe he likes the pain,” Yuta offered, a cheeky grin on his face that had a pillow soaring his way from Taeyong’s hand. </p><p>Yuta laughed and dodged the pillow, making it land on the floor past Donghyuck’s head, who shot a look in their direction before turning back to Mark and cackling at something he said that probably wasn’t as funny as Donghyuck was making it out to be. </p><p>“Have you tried telling him you have feelings for him?” Taeyong asked, a bit more seriously than Yuta’s response had been. </p><p>“Well no. He’s always all over Sicheng. Telling him would just make him feel uncomfortable around me. It’d only make the situation worse than it already is,” he replied. </p><p>“But it could make things better. He could return your feelings!”</p><p>Jungwoo shook his head. He knew better than they. They were trying to make him feel better, but Taeil was hung up on Sicheng. Nothing in the world was going to make Taeil fall out of love with Sicheng that easily. Maybe after Sicheng left. Maybe after Jungwoo joined 127 and grew closer with Taeil. Maybe then Taeil would be able to move on from this crush. That, or Jungwoo was going to have to find a way to move on from Taeil. He was  afraid that if he were to, move on, Taeil would realize he and Jungwoo were perfect together, but it’d be too late for them.</p><p>Jungwoo would wait a little longer. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Present Time (2020) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Waiting a little longer turned into two years. Two years of watching Taeil call Sicheng every Tuesday night after schedules. Two years of watching Taeil then make a tall glass of wine and disappear to his room where, ever since Sicheng had found a boyfriend, he had turned into sobbing quietly in said room. </p><p>No one knew how to help him. It was something he’d have to work through on his own. He just didn’t seem to be working through it all that well. His heart had been shattered, but that wasn’t Sicheng’s fault. The male had only ever liked Taeil as a friend and had made that absolutely clear. Taeil just didn’t listen. And now, it was too late to save himself the extra heartache of realizing the person he’d fallen for had fallen for someone else. </p><p>The perfect mess. </p><p>“Go talk to him,” Johnny urged after a few moments of silence. </p><p>“What would I even say to him?”</p><p>“I don’t know. You guys are the best of friends. I know you’re still hurting because he’s a blind idiot, but maybe talking to him will help him work through his feelings so he can finally open those dense eyes of his!” Johnny responded. </p><p>Jungwoo sighed and reluctantly stood up. Johnny was right. Abandoning Taeil when he was hurting was definitely not the thing to do. He just didn’t know that he wanted to deal with Taeil like this. He didn’t know if he could take listening to Taeil’s ramblings about his hurt heart. </p><p>Regardless, he made his way out of the living room and into the hallway that led to the bedrooms. He knocked lightly on Taeil’s door before stepping inside to find the eldest male curled up on his bed, the glass of red wine already half drained as he scrolled through his phone. </p><p>“Taeil?” Jungwoo asked softly. </p><p>The male's back straightened before he stuffed his phone in his pocket and turned around to meet Jungwoo with a watery smile. Jungwoo offered back his own smile and perched down on the bed, bringing a hand up to stroke Taeil’s side softly. </p><p>“I know it hurts that Sicheng’s fallen in love. Believe me, I know how that feels, but you’ve got to start moving on so you don’t feel this pain anymore,” Jungwoo spoke. </p><p>Maybe he was being a little harsh, telling Taeil to move on right off the bat. The fact was, however, that he didn’t want to listen to Taeil going on and on about how much he loved Sicheng. Taeil needed to heal. </p><p>Jungwoo was in for a surprise, however, when he looked up at Taeil’s face to see the male smiling sadly. </p><p>“I’m not upset because Sicheng has a boyfriend. I actually don’t have feelings for him anymore,” he admitted. </p><p>Jungwoo was flabbergasted. </p><p>“Since when?!” he asked, voice staggering in surprise. </p><p>“Um… probably around the American tour.”</p><p>Jungwoo was floored. Sicheng this and Sicheng that was all he’d been hearing. How had Taeil gotten over the male and Jungwoo never notice! But most importantly, why was Taeil still crying after talking to Sicheng?</p><p>“If you’re not heartbroken over Sicheng, why are you crying?” he asked, bewildered. </p><p>“Because it was during the American tour that I fell for someone else and Sicheng has been letting me talk out my feelings. He gives me advice and I just can’t follow through. And I’m not always crying. It's just tonight.”</p><p>So… Jungwoo hadn’t noticed Taeil had moved on and he’d also missed Taeil falling for someone else? Where had he been?!</p><p>“Well I’m glad he’s not hurting you anymore, but why haven’t you told this new person how you feel?” he asked. </p><p>Taeil took a deep breath and Jungwoo could tell this was going to be something difficult for Taeil to say.</p><p>“Because Johnny and Yuta told me that this person has been in love with me for a while now and I was afraid he’d moved on or those two were just exaggerating everything…”</p><p>Jungwoo swallowed. Who else had feelings for Taeil? How had Jungwoo not noticed someone else? Maybe the same reason he hadn’t noticed Taeil’s change of heart. He was too blind to. </p><p>“May I ask who this person is?” Jungwoo asked. </p><p>He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to know the answer because this was it. This was the part when he’d force himself to move on if Taeil was never going to return his feelings. </p><p>Taeil took another deep breath, wringing his hands nervously. The action made Jungwoo’s heart race anxiously. </p><p>“You.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment if you enjoyed, have any questions, comments, concerns, or desires!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>